Tokyo Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Light
by mewlettuce42
Summary: The Mews and Aliens are trapped on a ship that is heading for the center of the universe and can't be stopped. Shortly after the course was set, the ship ran into a wormhole, causing great changes. When everyone awakens, they meet Kelly, who mentions to the "Humans" that they don't look like "Humans" to her.


~Prologue~

Ichigo was pacing around, in a terrible mood. She turned to Kish, Pie, and Tart, "This is all your fault!" She yelled at them.

The three of them sighed as she had been announcing this for the past hour. The limited space in the room was obviously getting to her.

Ryou, Keiichiro, and her teammates were also in this small room, and were afraid she would snap and do something extremely crazy.

Ryou sighed and told the cat-girl, "I've made some calculations, and I assume that this escape pod is heading toward the center of the Universe." He paused, "Or very, very far away from the Earth. Whatever way you'd like to process this."

Ichigo was getting furious, "I'll have you know, Ryou, I can process your first explanation. I'm not a baka."

Ryou shrugged and looked at the aliens. Before he started speaking, he felt the pod start to shake.

"What's happening!?" He heard someone call, but couldn't pick out who it was. Nobody answered, because before they knew, everyone blacked out and those who were standing fell to the floor.

* * *

"~~~~~~" … "h~y~y~u" … "Hey, you, Skitty."

Ichigo heard the ocean nearby, and felt something jab at her side. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a fuzzy brown figure. Her eyes shot open immediately and she jumped to her feet, "Who the heck are you!?... And what are you?"

The figure introduced itself, "My name is Kelly. As for what I am, I'm an Eevee."

Ichigo tilted her head, "What's an Eevee?"

"An Eevee is one of the many types of Pokémon. You should know, you're a Skitty." Kelly told her.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she rushed over to a puddle she saw and looked at her reflection. What she saw shocked her: a pink cat with a cream colored face and belly, as well as a tail that looked like a pin cushion.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! WHAT AM I!?" She screeched and ran around in circles.

"Calm down, calm down." Kelly tried to calm the panicking Ichigo, "By the way, you haven't told me your name."

Ichigo paused for a moment and said, "My name is Ichigo…" then she remembered, "My friends! Where are they? Have you seen them? Are they Pokémon too?"

Kelly pointed behind Ichigo and replied, "Are any of those Pokémon them? They were also here on the beach when I found you… and what do you mean by 'are they Pokémon too?'"

"I'll explain as soon as I find out that this is the group that was with me in the pod." Ichigo said and prodded the nearest Pokémon in the side. It was a light gray wolf with a dark gray face, underbelly, and paws. It woke up and rose to its paws, staring Ichigo straight in the eyes, creepily. Like a certain someone.

"Zakuro!?" Ichigo yelped in surprise. She was then pounced on, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Zakuro growled, "It's me, Ichigo!"

Zakuro's eyes widened and she stepped off of Ichigo, "Ichigo, what happened?"

"I-I don't know… after the shaking, I don't remember what happened." Ichigo then turned to Kelly, "I can assume the rest of these are my friends. We were all grouped together when the disaster happened. Plus most of their new forms remind me of their old selves."

"Old selves?" Kelly asked, "What do you mean-"

Ichigo started chuckling, "Well, you see here Kelly… We're not really what you call 'Pokémon.' We're human."

Kelly laughed, "You must be trying to pull a prank on me, there are no humans here."

"Well, she's not joking. We're human- or at least were." Zakuro told the Eevee.

Kelly was now looking slightly panicked and started whispering to herself, "What in Arceus's name am I doing to do? There've never been humans around here as far as I've known… Maybe the Headmaster will know what to do…"

As the Eevee spoke to herself, Ichigo and Zakuro proceeded to wake the rest of their friends up. After which, Kelly explained to them what each of their friend were. Ichigo was a Skitty, Mint was a Taillow, Lettuce was a Clamperl, Pudding a Chimchar, Zakuro a Poochyena, Pie a Porygon, Kisshu  
an Absol, Taruto a Treecko, Ryou a Mankey, and Keiichiro a Chingling.

"Do you guys have any idea of what you're going to do until you find a way back home?" Kelly asked

The group looked at each other, "No, not really." Ichigo answered.

"Well, I suggest you join Dragonair's guild. Then while you're out exploring and such, you can learn more about our world and possibly find some useful things that might help you get home." Kelly said

Ichigo nodded, "Why not? What's the harm in a little exploring?" And they all started to follow Kelly towards the guild.

Shame she didn't know what danger was lurking out there, waiting to kill them.

**ML: I hope you liked the prologue. I'm sorry if I don't post more, I'm very busy.**


End file.
